1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to (omega-aminoalkoxy)bibenzyls which are pharmacologically active as inhibitors of platelet aggregation. More particularly, this invention relates to 2-(omega-aminoalkoxy)bibenzyls and to pharmaceutical compositions containing the same effective for inhibiting platelet aggregation.
This invention also relates to processes whereby said (omega-amnoalkoxy)bibenzyls are prepared and also to processes for inhibiting platelet aggregation.
2. Summary of the Invention
In summary, the compounds of this invention can be represented by the formula (I): ##STR1## wherein R is ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 which are alike or different are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.8 alkyl and C.sub.1 -C.sub.8 hydroxyalkyl or ##STR3## wherein A is a divalent radical which consists of two or more groups selected from methylene --CH.sub.2 --, monosubstituted ##STR4## and disubstituted ##STR5## wherein R.sub.3, R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 independently are C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl, carboxyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkoxycarbonyl, hydroxyl or ##STR6## wherein R.sub.6 and R.sub.7 are hydrogen or C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl; and zero or one or more than one group selected from the group consisting of oxy --O--, thio --S--, ##STR7## and substituted ##STR8## wherein R.sub.8 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 hydroxyalkyl, which are combined in an arbitrary order, the number of the combined groups being up to 9; each of the Y radicals and the Y' radicals is hydrogen, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl, hydroxyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkoxy, carboxyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkoxycarbonyl or wherein R.sub.9 and R.sub.10 are hydrogen or C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl; n is an integer of 2 to 8; m is an integer of 1 to 4; and m' is an integer of 1 to 5, or the acid addition salts thereof.